The present invention relates to an automobile door hinge. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automobile door hinge providing a door checking function for restricting an opening angle of the door.
Conventionally automobiles have doors that open and close by a hinge attached between the door and the automobile body. Often there is a plurality of door hinges fixed to each door of the automobile. The door hinge typically supports the weight of the door and provides for rotation of the door about an axis defined by a hinge pin. The conventional door check assembly checks the door at a middle position in the rotation of the door from closed to open or open to closed. The door check assembly serves to provide a median point for holding the door between fully closed and fully open and it also helps maintain the door in the open position when completely open.
Furthermore, the door check assembly provides a gradual opening or closing of the door, which helps to reduce careless accidents. This is because the door check assembly prevents the door from fully opening or closing suddenly. During opening or closing, the door check assembly absorbs some of the energy associated with the opening and closing and therefore, potentially reduces injury to a user.
Conventionally, one door hinge is installed between an upper part of the door and an upper part of the door body. Another door hinge is often installed between a lower part of the door and a lower part of the door body. A door checking assembly is often disposed between the upper and lower door hinges. Typically, maximum opening angle of the door is controlled by the door checking assembly and is set with a range of about 60 degree to 70 degree.
Typically, the door checking assembly is embodied as an elongated rod. When viewed from above, the door checking assembly has a plurality of rounded portions. One end of the door checking assembly is fixed to the body by a pin and the other end of the door checking assembly is fixed to the door through a stopper. In use, when a user opens or closes the door, the rounded portions pass through a gap provided between rollers. As the wider part of the rounded portions approach the rollers, more force is required to continue opening or closing the door, and therefore, the opening or closing of the door is impeded, absorbing some of the opening or closing energy and slowing the process. Furthermore, when the door is open to its maximum angle, the stopper becomes locked in the body such that the door cannot be opened any further.
However, there is a drawback associated with the conventional door checking assembly. The structure of the conventional door checking assembly is very complicated. It encompasses a large number of small parts and it required separate installation relative to the door hinge. This results in an increase in the cost of production and an increase in assembly time.
The present invention provides a door hinge apparatus that includes a door checking function that is capable of gradually opening or closing a door of an automobile. The door hinge reduces the number of components, reduces the number of manufacturing steps of the automobile, and lowers the manufacturing cost of the automobile.
The present invention provides a door hinge apparatus that includes a body bracket and a door bracket. The body bracket is fixed to one side of the car body and the door bracket is fixed to the door. The body bracket and the door bracket are pivotally connected to each other by a hinge pin, and the door bracket is rotated about a hinge axis defined by the hinge pin.
Furthermore, a long groove is formed on at least one side portion of the body bracket. The long groove has narrow portions and wider portions and is formed in an arc that matches the rotating path of the door bracket about the body bracket. A locking means is provided whereby a component inserted within the long groove moves from wider portion to wider portion by squeezing through the narrow portions. Therefore, energy associated with opening and closing the door is absorbed, thereby reducing the velocity of the door during opening and closing and serving to lock the door into open positions according to the wider portions of the long groove.
In an alternative embodiment the door hinge checking apparatus comprising a body bracket defining a hinge hole and a checking groove wherein the checking groove is configured in an arc with a plurality of wide and narrow sections. A door bracket defining a hinge hole and a checking hole are also included. Further included is a hinge pin configured to be inserted through the hinge hole in the door bracket and the body bracket. Also included is a checking pin configured to be inserted through the door bracket checking hole and the body bracket checking groove.
It is preferable that the checking pin comprises an elongated member coupled with a spring near one end. It is also preferable that the spring is a plate spring configured to compress through the narrow sections and expand through the wide sections of the checking groove.